Awake and Dreaming
by Merenwen Calmcacil
Summary: This used to be just a little one-shot. But I couln't leave it there. So now it's about a nightmare Domon had and then what life was really like after he woke up. Hope ya'll enjoy it. And please no flames! R
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Ggundam and I never will. (sigh) Oh and I also do not own "Songs About Rain" by Gary Allen. Oh I wanted just one little angst fic where Domon was too bull headed and lost Rain forever. Don't ask me why. I just did. Well anyway, on with the story. R&R. Oh, and please no flames.  
  
"I swear Domon Kasshu one day you'll realize what you just lost," Rain yelled as she got into her car and slammed the door.  
  
Domon snorted and walked back into his house. Rain would be back. She always came back. She had before, and she would again. He wouldn't go after her.  
  
Rain drove far out of town and stopped at hotel about one hundred miles away. She managed to get to the room she rented before the tears spilled over. Domon wasn't worth her tears. No man ever was, and those who were wouldn't make her cry. Her mother had told her that a few days before she died. Rain quickly cried herself to sleep.  
  
The next morning Rain walked down into the hotel café. She couldn't believe who she saw sitting at a table close to the corner. It was Seitt!!! She walked over to him. Soon they were talking again just like old friends. Rain couldn't deny the strange flutter inside her heart. It was like how she used to fell about Domon.  
  
Well this town has closed down way too early,  
  
And there's nothing to do,  
  
So I'm driving around in circles,  
  
And I'm thinking about you,  
  
Today I heard you got a new last name,  
  
Sure didn't know it was gonna hit me this way,  
  
And the radio just keeps on playing all these songs about rain  
  
Now there's all kind of songs about babies and love that goes right,  
  
But for some unknown reason nobody wants to play them tonight,  
  
Hey I hope it's sunny wherever you are,  
  
But that's sure not the picture tonight in my car,  
  
And it sure ain't easing my pain all these songs like,  
  
Domon picked up the newspaper. He thumbed through it and something on the front page of the society section caught his attention. It was a picture of Rain! She was wearing a wedding dress and was standing next to Seitt!!!!!!!!!! He couldn't believe it. She never came back.  
  
Domon grabbed the keys to his car and jumped in. He'd go to the local bar. That would clear his head. However, the entire town seemed to be shut down. He turned up the radio. Recently he'd grown fond of country music. He'd heard dozens of songs about having kids and growing old together. That night though, all that seemed to be playing were songs about rain. 'How fitting' he thought sarcastically. But he turned the radio up louder.  
  
Rainy Night In Georgia,  
  
and Kentucky Rain,  
  
Here Comes That Rainy Day Feeling Again,  
  
Blue Eyes Crying In The early morning Rain,  
  
They go on and on,  
  
And there's no two the same,  
  
Two years passed painfully slow for Domon. Rain was on the cover of the society page again. It seemed that she and Seitt had their first child, a little girl named Mikano. Well at least her life had turned out picture perfect. Rain seemed to have everything she had ever wanted. Seitt could give her the world. After the gundam fight Seitt had made his millions.  
  
Rain looked so happy in that picture. Her eyes were shinning with a light Domon had never seen before. The baby in the picture looked just like her. Rain had never gotten one thing she had once wanted, and secretly part of her still did. She had never gotten Domon. Up until the minute she said "I do" she had prayed that Domon would come after her. He never did. She learned to love Seitt. After the birth of her daughter, she knew that her life was perfect.  
  
Oh it would be easy to blame all these songs about rain,  
  
Well I thought I was over you but I guess maybe I'm not,  
  
Cause when I let you go looks like lonely is all that I got,  
  
Guess I'll never know what could have been,  
  
Sure ain't helping this mood that I'm in,  
  
If their gonna keep on playing me songs like,  
  
Rainy Night In Georgia,  
  
and Kentucky Rain,  
  
Here Comes That Rainy Day Feeling Again,  
  
Blue Eyes Crying In The early morning Rain,  
  
They go on and on,  
  
And there's no two the same,  
  
More years passed. Domon gave into alcoholism. Rain and Seitt had another child. It was a little boy named Kyoji. Seitt and Rain found themselves in Hong Kong one day. Rain took her children to see the sights of the city. A girl who looked to be about sixteen came running up to them.  
  
"Rain!!!" the girl called happily. "Oh I knew I'd see you again!!"  
  
"Min?" Rain asked puzzled. "Is it really you?" Rain and Min quickly got caught up. Min thought Mikano and Kyoji were the cutest things she had ever seen. "So do you ever talk to Domon anymore?" Rain asked Min after a while.  
  
Min looked a little sad when Rain asked that. "I haven't seen him in about two months. I used to help take care of him. Then he became an alcoholic. I'm really sorry Rain." Rain looked a little sad too when Min told her that. Then she thought about her wonderful life. Domon had his chance. He didn't take it.  
  
Rain and her children walked along the dock. As they walked past one boat they could hear the radio blaring. It wasn't rock music like you heard. It was the local country station. The song that was playing made Rain stop. It was "Songs About Rain" by Gary Allen. For some reason she thought of Domon.  
  
"Mommy let's go find Daddy," five-year-old Mikano said tugging at her mother's hand. Two-year-old Kyoji added his silent approval from his stroller by nodding his head. Rain smiled at them and gave a little laugh and they headed back to their hotel.  
  
Oh how I wish I could blame all these songs about rain,  
  
All these songs about rain,  
  
Songs about rain  
  
Domon heard the sound of laughter outside of his boat. He could have sworn it sounded like Rain. "Must be all these songs about Rain," Domon mumbled and took another swig from the beer bottle in his hand.  
  
A/N: Okay I know this was total anti Domon/Rain. I just love this song and it made me think of Rain and what might happen if they fought and Domon didn't go after her. So in a way it's supportive of the D/R pairing. It shows how much Domon needs her. Just please, no flames. 


	2. Awake

A/N: I still do not own Ggundam and I also do not own "Just Another Day In Paradise" by someone who's name escapes me. With my luck I'll remember it tomorrow and then shout it out in the middle of Language Arts.  
  
Domon awoke with a start. He'd just had the worst dream. He had dreamed that he had never gone after Rain after that fight they'd had all those years ago. He fingered his gold wedding band and then looked over at Rain. She too had just woken up. Suddenly a young child's shriek from down stairs pierced the early morning stillness.  
  
"Kyoji give me back my teddy!!" their five-year-old Jennie cried.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Mailman," seven-year-old Mikano called from her window. "Sparky doesn't usually bite."  
  
Domon swung his legs over the side of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Rain stood up as well and started to go downstairs to get breakfast ready. It was just another day in paradise.  
  
The kids screamin', phone ringin'  
  
Dog barkin' at the mailman bringin'  
  
That stack of bills, overdue  
  
Good morning, baby, how are you  
  
Got a half hour, a quick shower  
  
Take a drink of milk, but the milk's gone sour  
  
My funny face makes you laugh  
  
Twist the top on, and I put it back  
  
There goes the washin' machine  
  
Baby, don't kick it  
  
I promise I'll fix it  
  
'Long about a million other things  
  
Domon walked downstairs. The kids were sitting at the table eating breakfast in the dinning room. Rain was in the kitchen with the baby feeding his applesauce. There was probably more applesauce on Rain the in the baby's stomach. Domon tried his best not to laugh as he pulled the milk carton out of the refrigerator and took a sip. Domon tried his hardest not to spit out the milk in his mouth. Rain and the baby both laughed at his face as he swallowed the sour milk.  
  
Suddenly the washing machine started making a clunking noise. Rain rushed to the laundry room to see what was going on. Soapsuds were everywhere on the floor. She opened the lid and saw the remainder of one of eight-year- old Danny's Lego sculptures. Some of the small pieces had gotten jammed somewhere.  
  
"I'll fix it this afternoon," Domon promised as he grabbed his wallet and kissed Rain as well as each of the kids goodbye.  
  
Well, it's okay, it's so nice  
  
It's just another day in paradise  
  
Where there's no place that  
  
I'd rather be  
  
Well, it's two hearts  
  
And one dream  
  
I wouldn't trade it for anything  
  
And I ask the Lord every night, ooh  
  
For just another day in paradise  
  
Domon looked at the clock on the wall. Rain was running late at the hospital again. They were never going to make it for their dinner reservations. He picked up the phone and called the restaurant to cancel. Thirty minutes later Rain rushed in. She looked at the clock and tears gathered in her eyes. Domon gave her a hug.  
  
"Don't worry about it sweetheart," he told her. "We'll have our special evening right here."  
  
An hour later the doorbell rang. It was the Dominoes' pizza delivery guy. There were two pizzas for the kids and then one just for Domon and Rain. Domon walked into the living room carrying the kids' pizzas. "What are you kids going to do tonight?" Domon asked them as he set the pizzas down on the coffee table.  
  
"Stay in here and don't bother you and Mommy," a chorus of five young voices said in unison.  
  
Friday, you're late  
  
Guess we'll never make our dinner date  
  
At the restaurant you start to cry  
  
Baby, we'll just improvise  
  
Well, Plan B looks like  
  
Dominoes' pizza in the candlelight  
  
Then we'll tippy toe to our room  
  
Make a little love that's overdue  
  
But somebody had a bad dream  
  
Mama and daddy  
  
Can me and my teddy  
  
Come in and sleep in between  
  
A few hours later the kids were still in the living room watching tv. However five-year-old Mikano had already gone to bed. Domon and Rain slipped up the stairs and into their room. After they closed the door Domon captured Rain's lips in a long and tender kiss. As they slowly made their way over to the bed that long kiss turned into trails of passionate fiery kisses. Just as they laid down on the bed a timid knock was heard at the door.  
  
Rain gave a little sigh. "Come in," she called.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy I had a bad dream," Mikano said tearfully. "Can Teddy and I come sleep with you?"  
  
Domon scooted over on the bed and patted the space between him and Rain. Mikano smiled and jumped up onto the bed. They took turns going into their bathroom and changing. Then Domon turned off the main light. Mikano gave a little whimper and Domon reached over and flipped on the bedside nightlight. Mikano smiled happily and snuggled down under the covers. Soon she was fast asleep.  
  
Domon laid a gentle hand on top of her head. Of all the children, Mikano looked the most like Rain. He looked over at Rain and saw she was asleep as well. As he watched his wife and daughter sleep he offered up a silent prayer to God. "One more day Lord," he prayed. "One more day in paradise."  
  
Well, it's okay, it's so nice  
  
It's just another day in paradise  
  
Where there's no place that  
  
I'd rather be  
  
Well, it's two hearts  
  
And one dream  
  
I wouldn't trade it for anything  
  
And I ask the Lord every night, ooh  
  
For just another day in paradise  
  
For just another day in paradise, oh yeah  
  
Well, it's the kids screamin', the phone ringin'  
  
Just another day  
  
Well, it's Friday, you're late  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
It's just another day in paradise 


End file.
